


.

by Hashimi_Sashimi



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Idk what this is really, but it ended up as this thing lmao, this was meant to be a stress reliever cause i was supposed to write fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:11:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hashimi_Sashimi/pseuds/Hashimi_Sashimi
Summary: Apologies repeat like a mantra in my head.





	.

**Author's Note:**

> whoop i'm stressed. I need something to relieve me of stress lol this was supposed to be fluffy but I can't find myself to end this on a happy note. I wrote this in like ten minutes or something. 
> 
> Might be triggering so trigger warnings wee woo ples stop reading this sht

My arms had wound around my body tighter than I had intended, nails digging into the skin of my arms. My breathing came in shallow but quick breaths and sweat trickled down the back of my nape, running down my spine and pooling at the end with a chill. Ritsu stands in front of me, eyes sharp and gaze cold. His hands were tucked into the pockets of his uniform pants and his gentle features contorted with a look of disgust.

_Pathetic._

If he could only say.

_But it was already written on his face._

Ritsu’s frown deepens and his mouth opens to speak but no words come out, cut off by a choked up sob that catches in the middle of my throat. My knees give way and my fingers clawed desperately at my arms, digging crescent shaped moons into my already bruised skin. I bite back another sob, thoughts racing a thousand miles with each passing minute.

I could think of a hundred things to say in that moment, but pathetic as I was the only words I choke out are apologies.

 _“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”_ I repeat like a mantra, squeezing my eyes shut as I willed my heart to calm down.

I hear him sigh then shift his weight on his other foot.

It felt like an eternity before he spoke and when he did I wished I hadn’t heard.

_“I’m tired of this. Can’t I just leave?”_

_Ah. Truly, what was I expecting?_


End file.
